thesummerlandsboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonny vs. the Big City
"Jonny vs. the Big City" is a season 2 episode of the Summerlands, in which the Summerlands decide to bring the city to the Cul-de-Sac by building the cardboard city known as tropolis. Plot The Summerlands abysmal failure to extract a quarter out of ever-trusting Jonny via an "It’s a Knockout" style game leads them to suspect that they may be losing their touch. Either that or they're getting just too predictable for the locals to fall for their tricks any more, if only they lived in the city - people are so much more gullible there. Hello? Hello? Zack's got a new idea - lets bring the city to the cul-de-sac! And so, before you can say "gravy", from a formerly empty alleyway rises the gleaming cardboard bulk and dreaming spires of tropolis, full of excitement, allure - and peril for the city seems to have a knack for bringing out the worst in its would-be citizens as Jonny all too readily (and in vain) points out. Traffic jams and crazy drivers lead to road rage attacks, shady characters abound in every side street, its claustrophobic, its subversive and as for what the pigeons do to you - so unsanitary! The Summerlands sleek, chic, city is soon full of unrest and the final straw comes during a fracas at "Zack's Tattoo Parlur" when Jonny quite literally goes ape and Zack's way of helping out inevitably brings the city to its knees. Location * The Lane * Jonny's House Characters * Patrick * Double D * Zack * Kids Quotes Patrick: to promote his role in the scam "I helped too Jonny! I was the balloon guy!!" Patrick: at the other kids relaxing "What a gaggle of sad sacks!" Patrick: about traffic in the city "Oh! When you bump into cars they go whoo whoo! Barp barp!" Patrick: "Let's drive to the city fellas!" Double D: "We're too young to drive Patrick." Patrick: "My dad has a shovel." Zack: "Well I say if you can't bring the cul-de-sac to the city let's bring the city to the cul-de-sac!" Double D: "I suppose I should find some tape." Patrick: "Not to mention a duck." Rolf: out mega-sized underwear "Aah, a merciless beating with a stick has cleansed Nana's pantaloons fresh." the racket of city construction "What is this that fouls the calm of the cul-de-sac?" Kevin: "Hey Rolf! Your dad shearing sheep again? Keep it down!" Rolf: "This sound is a mystery to Rolf, as is your mockery of my father's leisure delight." Jonny: "Boy Plank, ever get the feeling you might as well be talking to a piece of wood?" Rolf: by the homemade stop lights "What barbarian would hang a milk box from a string?" Rolf: on traffic fumes "The city air is thick like Nano's toenail" Patrick: "Smokey's on my tail!" Zack: spoonfuls of pigeons droppings aka yogurt onto Nazz below "Coo coo coo!" Patrick: "Oink! Oink!" Zack: "Pigeon's don't go oink, Patrick!" Patrick: "I'm a gazelle! Oink!" Zack: Patrick drop an AKA anvil onto Double D and Nazz below "Patrick! You're gonna hurt somebody, this ain't a cartoon!" Rolf: jumping the queue for a tattoo & being attacked by Sarah "Have mercy rabid youth!" Sarah: "Jimmy, careful of his hairy back! Hold him for me." Double D: being mangled by the kids "It was horrible Zack - look what they did to my shirt." Patrick: [[tropolis] collapse] "Dominoes! Lets do it again!" Jonny: off into the sunset with Plank in his cart "I missed you too buddy, but if you ever do that again I'll glue you to a rock. It's a joke, Plank!"